Una Cálida Perdición
by Velourya
Summary: Todos sabemos que Harry se quedó con Ginny y que Ron se quedó con Hermione, pero ¿quién nos asegura que entre Harry y Hermione no pasó nada alguna vez?. One-Short.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la famosa y genial J.K Rowling; lo que si me adjunto es la idea que nació una noche en la que no podía dormir, así que imaginé a Hermione y Harry en un encuentro nocturno, este fue el resultado... veamos que tal queda._

* * *

**Una Cálida Perdición.**

_"Siempre hay un secreto que se queda guardado en el baúl de los recuerdos" _

¿Cómo contar algo que simplemente es imperdonable?, jamás pensé en que esto pudiese ocurrir, mucho menos ahora que estoy con Ron, estamos de novios y todo marcha sobre ruedas. Dejamos nuestra etapa de niños pequeños, de insultarnos y molestarnos por todo, para dar un gran salto y declararnos mutuamente nuestro amor, pero ¿por qué tenía que encontrarme con él? Es decir, es solo mi amigo, era solo una noche común y corriente, éramos solo Harry y Hermione ¿o no?

**Flash Back:**

No podía dormir, este maldito insomnio me estaba matando, desde pequeña lo sufría, claro que ahora era menos… aunque me seguía molestando. Me levante con cuidado de no despertar a mis compañeras de cuarto, me puse un abrigo encima, era una noche fría así que es mejor cuidarse antes de quedarte en cama durante una semana o peor aún, quedarte en enfermería con las asquerosas pociones o quizás que cosas nos de nuestra querida Madame Pomfrey.

¿Por qué Hogwarts era de piedras y sobre todo por qué era un gran castillo? No niego que sea lindo, incluso pintoresco, pero ¡diablos que hacía frió! Camine a paso rápido por los largos pasillos del castillo, no quería que Filsh me pillara y el castigo sería ejemplar (nótese el sarcasmo). Por fin la cocina… que alegría por lo menos ahí estaba más tibiecito, pero parece que no era la única desvelada.

Harry ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunté un poco confundida. Harry no era de los que se levantaba a media noche, de hecho su sueño era de corrido, con algunos ronquidos locos por ahí pero claro que no tanto como Ron, el podría batir el record.

Hola Hermione – Saludo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se corrió un puesto y dio palmaditas en la silla para que me sentara a su lado.

Gracias – le agradecí sentándome - bueno y ¿no me vas a responder? – Le pregunté curiosa.

Pues la verdad es que no podía dormirme, así que vine a tomarme una leche – miré su plato y estaba lleno de galletas, pasteles, dulces, entre otras cosas que más vale no preguntar - y mira lo que me han traído… creo que lo único que quieren es vernos como grandes bolas – Dijo Harry mirándome. Ambos nos reímos del comentario. Un elfo llegó hacia mí y me preguntó que es lo que quería, yo solo le dije que un vaso de leche, recalcando muy bien que solo un vaso de leche, nada más.

No es para tanto Harry, además tú estás muy flacucho... deberías aprenderle a Ron – Le dije riendo, pero él no rió conmigo, de hecho bajó la cabeza y de dejo ver un poco de tristeza en su mirada - ¿qué pasa Harry? – pregunté tomándole la mano.

Nada es solo que… se ven tan felices juntos que a veces da un poco de envidia – Me dijo con tono triste.

Harry… - susurré – tranquilo, apuesto que muy pronto tendrás a Ginny contigo y todo estará bien – sonreí

Si, después de todo amo mucho a Ginny, no sé que haría sin ella – Me dijo tomando un sorbo de leche. No sé porque extraña razón una puntada llegó a mi pecho.

Si, ¿ves? Hacen linda pareja – apunté sin estar convencida. No sé porque pero las palabras salieron ásperas de mi boca, como que si no quisieran haber salido.

Gracias, me trae loco – Me dijo mirándome más detenidamente. Era como si su mirada me traspasara, era tan fuerte que me costaba mantenerla.

¿Así? – Pregunte, sin lograr que otras palabras salieran de mí.

Me gustan sus ojos chocolate, me gustan sus labios carnosos, me gusta su sonrisa que es como el sol que ilumina mis días, me gusta como camina, me gusta como caen sus rizos en su espalda, me gusta como me habla, como dice mi nombre, me gusta… - Lo interrumpí, no quería seguir escuchando, el pecho comenzó a dolerme y el aire se volvió escaso.

Ya no sigas – Le supliqué. Él solo me miro con una sonrisa torcida y se acercó más a mí.

¿Qué sientes Hermione? – Su pregunta me descolocó, no sabía que responder, me lo quedé mirando por un rato mientras el elfo ponía mi vaso de leche en la mesa y se iba hacia adentro.

No sé a que te refieres – dije tratando de hacerme la distraída bebiendo un sorbo de mi vaso.

Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando Herms – Mi nombre sonó más melódico, más suave, más calido saliendo de sus labios – Respóndeme, necesito saber.

Insisto Harry, no sé de que me hablas – su aliento chocó en mis labios, tenía olor a chocolate, ¿era por la leche? Ó ¿siempre olía así? ¿cómo sabrán sus labios? Esas eran las clases de preguntas que se me pasaban por la cabeza mientras él más se acercaba a mí.

Seré más claro aún, ¿qué sientes por mi Herms? – dijo acariciando mi mejilla. El tacto fue calido, suave. Su mano no salió de allí y yo abrí mis ojos; ni cuenta me di que había cerrado mis ojos al contacto.

Yo… - Me había quedado sin palabras. No sabía que decir ¿qué era lo que sentía? ¿por qué tenía tantos deseos de besarlo en estos momentos?. Ron, su nombre me vino a la mente, pero es solo un beso, no significa nada. Hermione significa mucho, Ron es el mejor amigo de Harry – No sé que rayos me está pasando contigo Harry, pero lo único que quiero en estos momentos es besarte – susurré lo último poniendo roja hasta las orejas. Él solo sonrió, y cortó la distancia que había entre nosotros.

El beso, fue el beso más calido que me habían dado a lo largo de toda mi vida, jamás imaginé que Harry besara así, en realidad nunca me imaginé besando a mi mejor amigo. Lo único que podía decir es que en estos momentos solo me importaban las manos de Harry, una en mi mejilla y otra en mi cintura atrayéndome más a él y sus labios, que se movían lentamente sobre los míos, pero a la vez con pasión. No sé cuanto tiempo pasé con los labios de Harry sobre los míos, pero para mi fueron solo segundos, cuando se separó de mi mis labios solo querían que volviese que continuasen en su tarea. Mierda.

Aquí está señorita, su leche – Me dijo el elfo, yo no respondí nada, tenía mi mirada puesta en los ojos de Harry que a la vez me miraban con deseo y tenían un ligero brillo.

Gracias – dije sin pensar en lo que decía. Harry se volvió a acercar hacia mí; yo cerré mis ojos para esperar el beso de nuevo, pero no llegó, entonces abrí mis ojos y lo vi observándome de muy cerca.

Eres tan hermosa Hermione, me pregunto por qué no me di cuenta antes de esto – Me dijo rozando cuidadosamente mis labios con los suyos. – Pero ahora ya es tarde, lo de nosotros no puede ser – Me dijo triste.

Lo sé Harry, pero necesito, quiero, que me bese de nuevo – Le dije sin vergüenza a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Eso, no será problema – Me dijo sonriendo. Otro beso cruzó mis labios, otro beso de mi mejor amigo, esta vez con más confianza y con más fuerza, pero no dejaba de ser cálido. Otro beso más, que me llevaba a la perdición.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Eso fue lo que pasó esa noche, fue una de la más hermosa y las más horribles de mi vida. Lo primero que sentí fue deseo, placer, me sentí muy bien, pero al otro día de solo ver la cara de Ron o de Ginny se me caía de vergüenza, Harry parecía igual pero estaba segura que no estaba arrepentido, lo sabía, él me lo dijo.

No sé que es lo que tengo que pensar, hacer o decir, es que, besé a mi mejor amigo… estoy de novia con el mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo y mi mejor amiga está con mi mejor amigo al cual besé. Esto es un caos total… pero bueno estoy con Ron, a el lo amo, Harry ama a Ginny y están felices, yo soy feliz, todo bien.

Pero aún así no sé que es peor, vivir luego de haber probado sus labios o vivir sin haberlos probado nunca. Cualquiera de las dos opciones me están matando, pero no es una muerte dolorosa, es una muerte sabrosa, tierna, tanto o más cálida que sus labios.

* * *

_La verdad es que espero os haya gustado lo que escribí. Nació en una tarde de inspiración estando en el computador, nada de canciones o palabras o frases, solo imaginación pura._

_Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer ahora, criticas, comentarios, o solo decir hola aprieten **GO **allí abajito y me dejan uno de esos cosos con los cuales comentan. Besos a todos & sed buenos, nada de pecar de mala hierba, porque luego viene el cargo de conciencia._

**A****u****t****o****r****a****:** Alice Roce!.


End file.
